


Timmy Turner Watches Filthy Frank, You Won't Believe What Happens Next!

by BroomEater2001



Series: The Fantabulous Emancipation of One Timmy Turner [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents, George "Joji" Miller RPF
Genre: Child Masturbation, Cosmo POV, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Sex, Grimdark, Harm to Children, Kidney Stones, Masturbation, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Suicide, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomEater2001/pseuds/BroomEater2001
Summary: "AWOOGA AWOOGA!" goes Timmy as he watches blood spew out of Cosmo's urethra. Cosmo will never be able to piss again without the use of a catheter.
Relationships: Chip Skylark & George "Joji" Miller, Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma
Series: The Fantabulous Emancipation of One Timmy Turner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926691
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's this really edgy comic where Timmy forces Cosmo to turn into tissues while he watches Wanda porn. I couldn't get the idea out of my head it was so hilarious. So I wrote this. It isn't my best work, it's very messy, but I think I got the idea across pretty well. Sorry that this exists now. Oh let me know if this is against TOS I'll delete it ASAP.

“Hnnnugghninnuuuugnhhnnnnuhuhuhuhuhu, choo! choo!”

Timmy stares into Wanda’s eyes, her very soul is deteriorating; I cannot comfort her.

“Yeah that’s right AhoooooooooooooOOOOooooOOOOOooo tugatugatugatugatuga rINDGADINGDING yaba wabba!”

Wanda was certified and actualized as an official fairy godmother 12 fairy years ago, I would know, I was there, in the ceremony crowd, tears flowing from my own eyes out of joy. I can no longer cry.

“Now I wish that you crush Cosmo’s sweaty cock and balls with your heels! Crush them with all your weight and make Cosmo wail and cry and bleed! I wish it I wish it I wish it!!!”

Wanda and I grab our wands, we sway them, the ligaments in our arms unable to find the courage to resist. And lo, Wanda is above me, and I watch as my legs spread themselves apart, and I watch as Wanda’s heels plummet into my testicles, and I feel it as her heels trample my balls into submission, blood beginning to find its way out of my lobules, and my face contorts with unbearable agony, no single second is bearable, and but yet this goes on for so many seconds, for minutes I lay there as Wanda’s legs go up and down, kicking stomping crushing and twisting my cock and balls.

Poof sits in the far corner of the room.

🎵Timmy was an average kid that no one understood.

🎵His mother, father, and Vicky would always give him commands.

🎵The doom and gloom up in his mind must have broken him inherently.

🎵The magic little fish, swimming in his piss, are now subjected to his peen.

🎵His odd parents, fairly oddparents, service his whim, cower before him.

🎵Odd parents, fairly oddparents, they are slaves all, Timmy's little pawns.

🎵Cock abuse, rubber boots, whipped and bruised, Cosmo longs for noose.

🎵Burnt skin, beta slave, cauterize, cock urethra rape.

🎵It cannot be missed, this kid makes them shit bricks, but they are still his fairly oddparents. (...)

Timmy has a rhythm when it comes to stroking his sweaty cock. First he death grips it, blood barely able to even fill his unit due to the sheer pressure he uses to grab it. This is the beginning, when he has yet to issue even a single command; and so we float there in the fish bowl, saying nothing, more than aware of what is to come.

Timmy has at this point gotten his tool to a moderate height of six inches. This is when it begins, I look to my side, Wanda still refuses to make eye contact with me.

“Cosmo, Wanda, I wish…”

My fairy heart sinks, my fairy soul has long since died.

“…I wish I had some hot and kinky porn to watch.”

This time, Wanda is the first one to respond.

“T-Timmy, providing illicit pornography to minors is against da Rules.” Her voice is hollow.

“I see.”

There is a soon to be fleeting silence in the air, I can’t hear my heart beat over the noise of the bubble machine.

“Well, if you can’t give me smut, I guess you’ll just have to make it in front of me.”

The first time these words were spoken, there was a reaction, you might even have been able to call it a protest.

“…”

“Cosmo, I wish you’d fucking rape the shit out of Wanda’s ripe cunt.”

And so it begins.

Timmy’s hand is noticeably looser on his meat stick. He excerpts less pressure on his frankfurter as my frankfurter is to be inserted and extracted from what I have been instructed to call either Wanda’s “juicy meat flaps” or Wanda’s “coin slot axe wound”.

“Cosmo I wish you’d start beating the shit out of Wanda!!!!!”

The pivot from rough sex to rough abuse is a tell-tale sign of when Timmy will change the grip method for his sweaty cock and balls. Now he only uses 2 fingers and a thumb. And the rhythm is also noticeably different, instead of a 1500 rpm motor he instead times his flicks with the movement of my fists. I crack Wanda’s jaw.

Nobody truly know or understands why Timmy does this, why does his heart hold such overpowering desire to cause Wanda and I to torment each other, why does he make me lick his cum off the floor once he’s finished, why does he demand that the fish bowl be filled with his piss instead of water, all these things don’t make sense, they are senseless, there is not clear reason as to why any of this is happening. It is needless.

As Wanda’s heel is treating my balls the way one treats the butt of a cigarette, I finally break down to a new low, and make the worst mistake of my life.

“Timmy, why have you been making us do these things every night for 2 months?”  
Timmy looks at me.

His eyes are beyond piercing, they stare into me, and they stare through me.

“I wish...”

Oh no.

“I wish Cosmo would change Poof’s diaper and eat all the used diaper fairy shit and vomit it out into Wanda’s mouth and then rape her again this time in her smelly ass.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The deed has been done and I can never look at my child the same way ever again. When suddenly Timmy begins to speak.

“I watched a Filthy frank video, this is what I have become now.”

Suddenly everything made sense, and I understood why and where and what was going on.

I got down on my knees, and kissed every single one of Timmy’s toes.

“What’s all this then Cosmo?”

“Well Timmy, considering the circumstances, you’ve been exceedingly kind.”

And considering the circumstances, he was being exceedingly kind. I suck Timmy off to thank him. He goes “HugAAAAAguhuhuhuhuhAAAAAgugughhhhuuuuuuuuhhh!” and came into my mouth. Yummy yummy.

Mr Crocker does not know it, but he was in fact the one to set this precedent.

As a young boy, Denzel Crocker was nothing if not depraved, and who could blame him? This was after all the child whose parents made him eat sauerkraut every single day until his skin started sagging off his head.

And so as his ears dangled around his neck, Crocker would go about his day enjoying what could conservatively described as the more eccentric aspects of life.

And so this eventually led Mr Crocker to court, fairy court. Over the charge of alleged fairy misuse and bona fide rule breaking. It was a sham trial, the fairy courts were all in disarray on account of a coup being led at that time. And so the appointed alcoholic fairy judge (coincidentally the father of a certain Jorgen von Strangle) goes and says that since there is nowhere in Da Rules wherein it is stated that forcing your Fairy Odd parents to finger one another counts as supplying a child with pornographic material, it is kosher and allowed. This ruling has gone to haunt the rest of fairy kind, a sort of worst case scenario they all dread in their workaday lives.

And so as Mr Crocker sits in the bushes, is eye pressed onto the covert telescope, he does not feel an ounce of responsibility for the horrifying ordeal he is seeing these poor innocent fAiry ODD PaRENTs be place through. He does of course however feel disgusted, no longer being placed in the sauerkraut based hysteria that had caused his as a young boy actions.

This of course causes Crocker to vomit, biggest mistake of his life he’ll soon realize, as at that very moment the vomit police were patrolling the street and noticed that Crocker was vomiting and so arrested him on charges of allegedly vomiting and also allegedly being a child predator.

At this very same moment, in fairy ville, Juandissimo Magnifico murders a man in cold blood.


	3. Chapter 3

George Miller, or Joji as his friends call him, is at the moment busy touring with the fresh-out-of-rehab Chip Skylark, and is as such unaware that his old videos have caused the previously relatively innocent Timmy Turner to become what all babysitters fear. Which speaking of babysitters it sure was upsetting to hear about her being permanently hospitalized due to complication regarding the passing of kidney stones. As the stupid character, I, Cosmo, didn’t even know woman could pass kidney stones, but as it turns out 1 in 12 women do (in contrast to 1 in 10 men (of course these numbers are reversed for fairies)).

Timmy is taking part in his daily ritual of putting YouTube on autoplay and watching a bunch of Filthy Frank videos, this helps him disassociate. When all of a sudden around midway through “100 ACCURATE LIFE HACKS” he starts paying attention. That’s right, he watches with heavy focus and deep thought. The subtle messaging and otherwise imperceptible messaging of the video crawls into his already weakened skull and does it work. By the time the video ends, he knows exactly what to wish for.

“Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I could just fucking end it.”

The penalty for assisting in a fairy godchild’s suicide is between 20 fairy years to life in a fairy concentration camp.

5,000 miles away, as Joji sings the chorus to slow dancing in the dark, there is a bang in Timothy Turner’s room, the walls are red; the fish bowl is a mixture of blood and piss.

Don’t let your children watch filthy Frank or this will happen to your children too.


End file.
